


Spilling the beanz

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Skeppy accidentally reveals his secret relationship after mistaking dream to be his boyfriend.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 350





	Spilling the beanz

*based on the manhunt vid where dream puts on bad's skin* 

"Hey dream you can crash at my place, rest up there. Tell Skeppy I'm gonna be out getting stuff." Bad said as he walked the opposite direction from his shared house with Skeppy. Dream nodded and waved "ok thanks Bad, see ya guys!" Everyone bid goodbye and waved to each other after awhile of chatting. 

The group dispersed, headed to their own homes so they could finally rest well. Dream also had to return the clothes he borrowed from bad so it's good that he's headed to his place first. 

He arrived quickly, wanting to take a long nap as soon as possible. He knocked on the door and heard quick footsteps. The door was quickly thrown open as a shorter boy jumped onto him and gave him a tight hug.

"BAD! don't tell me you lost your keys again?! Come inside, I missed you so much babe." 

Dream was surprised as he tumbled backwards onto the floor. "Babe?" He repeated, shocked, but not really. 

Skeppy froze at the sound of his voice... It sounded exactly like Dream... Wait? He pulled back from the hug slowly and came face to face with Dream, not Bad. Skeppy gulped and stood up, helping Dream up too. 

"Sorry about that I thought you were Bad ahem uh where is he?" He coughed out, awkwardly rubbing his arm. "Bad said he went out to get some things but he'll be back soon." They both stood outside the house with a mutual look of uncomfortableness on their face. 

"Don't tell anyone please? Bad is a little scared and doesn't want anyone to know right now." Skeppy pleaded with Dream. "Skeppy it's fine, I won't tell anyone. It's up to you guys not me." Dream reassured with a smile, causing Skeppy to sigh and give a soft smile back.

"Thanks, c'mon you can rest here, you probably have clothes here right?" Dream nodded and they walked in, chatting a little before Skeppy left him alone to take a well deserved nap. 

Bad opened up the door and saw Skeppy laying down on the couch. "Hey muffin head! Where's Dream?" Skeppy rubbed his eyes and sat up, smiling once he sees Bad.  
"Up stairs, and about that, wish you gave me a heads up that dream was coming over not you." Skeppy pouted with a slight frown. Bad tilted his head and chuckled at the cute expression on his face.

"What do you mean Geppy?" Bad closed the door and sat next to Skeppy, leaning onto his shorter boyfriend since he was tired. "I mean, I thought Dream was you cuz he had your clothes on and I kinda spilled the beans" Skeppy explained briefly, rubbing Bad's back. Bad tensed and pushed himself up. 

"Uhm skeppy? Beans? Wh-what beans? *That* beans?" Bad questioned hurriedly, worry laced in his voice. Skeppy gave a sympathetic smile and brought Bad into a hug. "I'm sorry Bad, but it's ok! We've known him for so long, we can trust him! He promised." Skeppy reassured, squeezing Bad tighter in his arms.

Bad sighed and hugged him back. "Yeah ok but be more careful Geppy."  
Skeppy frowned even more. "Bad we need to tell them eventually... Eventually im gonna propose and they wouldn't have even known we were together in the first place!" Skeppy reasoned whole heartedly.

"SK-SKEPPY!" Bad was choked up at the sudden bomb of possible marriage and he covered his face since he didn't want Skeppy to witness his blushing state. "Oh come on, let's just tell em soon ok? Promise me?" Skeppy gave puppy eyes and held out a pinkie finger. 

Bad finally regained his composure and nodded half heartedly, he couldn't say no to Skeppy. "Ok then, I trust you Geppy." It brought a large smile to Skeppy's face, finally being able to tell everyone that Bad is his and only his. So that no one could even think of flirting with his lover.

"Great! I was thinking tomorrow." Bad shrieked "SKEPPY NO!" 

"Skeppy yes" a third voice cut in, drawing their attention to the staircase where a very sleep deprived dream walked down. "Sorry did he wake you up?" Skeppy said with a grin. 

Dream nodded and glared at Bad who apologized in response. "Hurry up Bad, you needa spill the beans now, or who knows who might try to steal Skeppy from you." Dream chided with a deep chuckle at Bad's new expression. 

Bad looked fearful at first, then angry, and then determined. "Skeppy, let's tell them today!" Bad shook the shoulders of his tan boyfriend, wanting nothing more than to spread word of their relationship so he wouldn't lose Skeppy.

"Ok bad ok! We will! Calm down!" Skeppy steadied him and groaned. "First you rest, I bet you got hurt badly, my brave hunter." Skeppy babied him and patted his head.  
Bad nodded with a quivering lip "it was hard... Cuddle me Skeppy, only you can heal my wounds." 

"Oh come on get a room." Dream faked gagging noises and laughed at his own joke while the two boyfriends stared him down, not amused in the slightest.  
"This is our house dream, appreciate the roof we share with you or walk all the way back home." Skeppy pointed towards the door before focusing his attention back to Bad.

"Anyways... I'll be the big spoon-"  
"I like it better when I'm the big spoon though! You're too short!" Bad whined while holding his arms out for Skeppy to get into.  
"But you're hurt!" Skeppy tried to argue, Dream had already gone back upstairs to sleep some more. 

Skeppy eventually convinced Bad to let him be big spoon, and he felt very content.


End file.
